


Baskin Robbins Is for Amateurs

by ishie



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 2010, F/M, Ficlet, One Shot, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishie/pseuds/ishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon can complicate anything, even ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baskin Robbins Is for Amateurs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Southern_Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Heaven/gifts).



> For the fabulous Southern_Heaven in thanks for her donation to the sheldon_penny Help Haiti fundraiser.

Baskin Robbins is for amateurs.

In the course of his lifetime, Sheldon has tested 437 distinct flavors of ice cream. Of the 437, he has narrowed the acceptable flavors down to a field of twenty. Of those twenty, he has only been able to find four made by reputable manufacturers and sold in a location convenient to his apartment.

He has a spreadsheet that allows him to track trends in price changes, availability, and his own personal enjoyment in relation to environmental factors such as heat, humidity, and promising research thwarted by the likes of Leslie Winkle. On shopping trips, he carefully follows the same path through the store every time so that the carton of ice cream will spend the least amount of time possible out of the freezer.

Occasionally he chooses a tub of rice milk ice cream suitable for Leonard's much less robust digestive system.

Penny, on the other hand, grabs cartons without looking, seems interested only in how many chocolate chunks are visible in the illustrative photo on the front, and usually winds up dripping sticky, melted, sugary milk all over the trunk of her car, the kitchen table, her hands, and her shirt.

All of which seems to somehow magically transfer itself to Sheldon's skin at the first available opportunity.

He only minds the first few times.

**Author's Note:**

> Started: 19 January 2010  
> Finished: 19 January 2010


End file.
